Patch - 2019.10.31
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *Reworked all of the following skills: **''Heavy Crab: '' ***'Passive: '''Senjougahara once encountered and being possessed by a mysterious crab, thus in "equivalent exchange", she became weightless. For every 4% missing Health, Senjougahara increases her Movement Speed and Ability Power by 1%. **Warning Stapler Q: '' ***'Cost: '- ***'Cooldown: '''9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds ***'Cast Range: 700 range ***'''Active: '''Senjougahara throws a stapler in front of herself, dealing 45/80/115/150/185 + AP magic damage to all targets hit, and inflicting a debuff that reduces all healing they receive by 50% for 5 seconds. **Stationery Cycle W: ''' ***'Cost: '- ***'Cooldown: '''12/11/10/9/8 seconds ***'Skill Radius: 450 range ***'Passive: '''Senjougahara's skills and basic attacks deal 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 / 24 extra damage on each hit. ***'Active: '''Senjougahara throws 6 stationeries in all directions by using herself as the center, all stationeries will travel to the maximum range before flying back to her. When stationeries fly out from Senjougahara, they will deal 40/55/70/85/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies they hit through. When stationeries fly back to Senjougahara, they will deal 50/70/90/110/130 + AP magic damage to all enemies they hit through. Each unit can take damage only once from all stationeries when they are flying out and only once when they are returning back. **Zero Weight E: ''' ***'Cost: '- ***'Cooldown: '''12/11.5/11/10.5/10 seconds ***'Cast Range: 550 range ***Senjougahara has an ability to enter and leave the battlefield at any time with her ultra-lightweight, she assaults to the target unit at an incredible speed within 550 cast range, resets her own basic attack animation and gains the ability to reduce incoming damage by 10% for 3 seconds. Upon assaulting to the target, she also inflicts 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies she charges through (including the target if they are enemies) and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. **Flying Stationeries R: ''' ***'Cost: '- ***'Cooldown: '''60/55/50 seconds ***'Cast Range: 300 range ***'Skill Radius: '''300 range ***'Passive: 'Each time Senjougahara kills an enemy hero, the cooldown on all of her basic skills is reset, and the cooldown on the active ability of this skill is reduced by 14 seconds. ***'Active: '''Senjougahara constantly throws a large amount of stationery to the target area with 1 stationery being thrown every 0.3 seconds for a total of 10 stationeries over 3 seconds. Each stationery deals 60/80/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. *Adjusted all of the following skills: *Magical Bullets Q: 'Base damage of each bullet adjusted from 35/55/75/95/115 to 35/50/65/70/95. *Hurricane Field W: ''Skill radius adjusted from 500 range to 300 range. *''Sylph's Blades - Vacuum E: ''Cooldown increased from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 18/16.5/15/13.5/12 seconds. *''Sylph's Blades - Vacuum E: ''Adjusted the ability to nullify incoming damage of Sylph's Blades from "Nullify 100% of the damage received" to "Nullify 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% of the damage received". *''Leg Point Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/90/100/110/120 Mana to 40/45/50/55/60 Mana. *''Ship Doctor W: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/80/90/100/110 Mana to 50/55/60/65/70 Mana. *''Ship Doctor W: ''The casting of this skill no longer interrupts Chopper's movement. *''Brain Point E: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90/100 Mana to 40/50/60/70/80 Mana. *''Rumble Ball R: ''Adjusted the interval to receive each Blue Pill from a fixed interval of 45/40/35 seconds to a reducible interval of 45 seconds that can be affected by Cooldown Reductions. ---- *The activation of this item by targetting on yourself no longer interrupts your own Movement. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Nymph is available for 6000 Gold on Item Mall after the update. *Removed all Calabash Brothers from the Item Mall. Skins *Shinku's Skin Card - Bara no Chakai Shinku (蔷薇の茶会) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 8th November 2019. *Bayi Laoye's Skin Card - Hanazono Yurine (花园百合铃) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 31st October 2019. Gift Package Easter Day Package (复活节礼包) is available in Item Mall between 8th November 2019 ~ 14th November 2019. ---- *Fixed a problem wherein the icon for the damage amplification debuff of Sylph's Blades - Vacuum E on enemies wasn't shown (missing). ---- ----